Wedding
by Misa Yumoka
Summary: "Orang yang kau cari selalu ada bersamamu. Tapi kau tak menyadarinya atau bahkan pura-pura tak menyadarinya. Entahlah. Fuahahahahaha!" Kurisu yang telah berusia 27 tahun galau menghadiri pesta pernikahan kawannya. Sebenarnya apa yang dirisaukannya tentang pernikahan?


"Oi, Christina!"

"Tch. Tak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan benar?"

"Hah. Dipanggil Christina pun kau masih menyahut. Itu tandanya kau senang menerima _nickname_ spesial yang diberikan Hououin Kyoma ini padamu. FUAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"B-b-bodoh! Siapa yang senang? Justru aku sangat menolaknya! Aku tidak suka kau mengganti-ganti namaku!"

"Hmm bagus. Dasar gadis jenius mesum yang tsundere."

"AKU TIDAK TSUNDERE!"

"Lalu ada apa dengan wajahmu yang memerah itu?"

"Grrrr. OKABEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

...

**WEDDING**

Rated K+, Indonesian

Steins;Gate (c) 5pb. and Nitro+

Wedding (c) Misa Ari-nyan

Okabe Rintarou x Makise Kurisu

Summary: "Orang yang kau cari selalu ada bersamamu. Tapi kau tak menyadarinya atau bahkan pura-pura tak menyadarinya. Entahlah. Fuahahahahaha!" Kurisu yang telah berusia 27 tahun galau menghadiri pesta pernikahan kawannya. Sebenarnya apa yang dirisaukannya tentang pernikahan?

...

"Okabe," panggil seorang gadis semampai berambut merah marun pada rekannya yang sedang bergaya ala Hououin Kyouma si 'ilmuan gila berbahaya' dengan jas labnya.

"Hm? Ada apa, asistenku yang mesum? Kau ingin menonton video porno?" goda Okabe dengan gemas pada anggota lab no. 004 yang dicintainya, Kurisu Makise.

"A-apa yang kau katakan itu, bodoh?! Aku hanya ingin berbicara sebentar denganmu. Ayo, ikut aku!" ajak Kurisu (lebih tepatnya perintah) sambil menarik lengan jas lab Okabe dengan paksa.

"Hei, apa-apaan ini? Dasar kau ini benar-benar asisten yang tidak sopan. Jangan memaksaku membicarakan hal yang mesum denganmu ya. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu." ujar Okabe yang membuat urat-urat di sekitar pelipis Kurisu menegang menahan marah. Mereka pun menghilang meninggalkan Daru dan Mayuri di ruang utama. Mayuri diam saja melihat Okabe 'disiksa' oleh Kurisu. Itu bukan pemandangan yang jarang lagi.

"Mereka sangat serasi ya, Daru?" celetuk Mayuri seraya memeluk _plushie_ Whooper miliknya.

"Tapi tidak seserasi aku dan Yuki-ku. Hehehe." jawab Daru yang tengah asyik mengetik sesuatu di komputer.

"Aah. Mayushi juga ingin punya pasangan yang baik seperti Okarin. Kurisu-san beruntung sekali memilikinya."

"Jangan memilih tipe pria yang gila seperti dia, Mayuri. Kau masih bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya."

Mendengar pernyataan Daru, Mayuri menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Kau salah, Daru. Dia yang terbaik."

-:: Misa Ari-nyan - Wedding ::-

"Kau mau membicarakan apa sampai memisahkan diri dari mereka? AAH! Aku tahu, aku tahu. Kau pasti ingin menjebakku, kan, anggota organisasi?" tuduh Okabe dengan menunjukkan jarinya pada Kurisu. Si gadis ilmuan pun mendengus kesal.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali? Aku ini bukan anggota organisasi!"

"Sudah mengakulah! Kau sudah terkepung!" desak pria yang mengaku sebagai ilmuan gila berbahaya itu. Saat ia memasukkan tangan ke sakunya untuk menelepon agen khayalannya, seketika raut wajahnya berubah.

"Okabe, sekali kau berkicau lagi, akan patahkan ponsel ini." ancam Kurisu. Tangan kanannya mengambil ponsel Okabe sebagai sanderanya.

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa ponsel itu ada di tanganmu?! Ah, baiklah, Christina. Apa maumu?" Okabe tak menyangka ia salah menyebut nama Kurisu yang mengakibatkan semakin meledaknya emosi wanita itu. Dan tentu saja ponsel kebanggaannya yang jadi korbannya.

"Tolong jangan panggil aku CHRISTINA!"

"O-oke, oke, Nona Makise. Silahkan anda katakan apa yang ingin anda bicarakan dengan saya."

"Ah, itu lebih baik. Okabe, bisakah kau menemaniku pergi ke acara pernikahan temanku besok? Err... bu-bukan berarti aku ingin mengajakmu lho. Tapi aku tidak terlalu tahu wilayah sini. Jadi, aku harus membuatmu ikut bersamaku." terang Kurisu yang membuat Okabe langsung berpikir "_what a tsundere girl_".

"Hmm... Yah... Kurasa Hououin Kyouma bisa menyempatkan waktunya yang terbatas untukmu." jawab Okabe yang diakhiri dengan terkekeh.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, akan kuberi tahu tempat dan waktunya. Sampai jumpa besok."

Setelah puas mendapat jawaban Okabe, dengan wajah bersemu, Kurisu berlari kecil menuju ruangan labnya semula. Ia meninggalkan Okabe yang masih berdiri di belakangnya dengan raut wajah 'berharap'.

"Kukira kau akan menginap disini bersamaku malam ini."

-:: Misa Ari-nyan - Wedding ::-

"Okabe, jangan pakai jas yang itu! Ah, bentuk dasinya bukan begitu! Cara memakainya seperti ini! Yang ini kurang rapi! Ah, ini kotor! Akan kubersihkan sebentar." Okabe pasrah membiarkan Kurisu 'mengacak-acak' dirinya. Sebagai orang yang pernah tinggal di Amerika, sedikit-banyak Kurisu mengerti bagaimana cara berpakaian yang _stylist_.

Kegiatan _dress-fitting_ berlangsung selama satu jam lebih. Usai mendandani Okabe, Kurisu pun berganti pakaian dan menghias dirinya. Dan kegiatan ini pun berlangsung selama hampir dua jam.

"Asisten, cepatlah sedikit. Aku bosan dan mengantuk menunggumu." keluh Okabe diikuti dengan mulutnya yang menganga karena menguap.

"Ya, sebentar lagi."

"Sudah sejam yang lalu kau terus memberikan jawaban yang sama."

"Mayushi masih belum selesai membetulkan pitanya, Okarin. Tunggu sebentar." Mayuri ikut bicara.

"Ooh, wanita memang merepotkan!" Okabe hampir mau mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, namun teringat bahwa rambutnya sudah dirapikan Kurisu, ia menahan tangannya dengan geram.

"SELESAI!" teriak Mayuri dengan suara riang nan lembut khasnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, pintu kamar terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Makise Kurisu yang tebalut gaun indah dengan belahan di satu sisi pahanya. Rambut panjangnya dimodel _high_ _ponytail _dihias aksesoris pita sebagai ikatan rambutnya. Make-up yang pas semakin menambah pesona gadis itu. Okabe dibuat terperangah takjub akan kecantikannya.

"Okabe, bagaimana penampilan-"

"Sempurna."

Mendengar jawaban Okabe yang singkat tapi menyentuh itu, wajah Kurisu jadi merah tersipu. Semakin menambah kecantikan gadis itu. Kemudian ia tersenyum menundukkan wajahnya sedikit sambil menurunkan pandangannya.

"Te-terima kasih."

"Nah, Kurisu," Okabe mengulurkan tangannya ala _gentleman_. Wajah Kurisu semakin merona mendengar Okabe menyebut namanya dengan benar, ditambah kelakuannya sebagai _gentleman_ ini. "Mari kita berangkat ke istana." lanjut Okabe yang sukses membuat Kurisu meleleh.

"B-bodoh. Kau pikir dengan melakukan hal seperti ini bisa merayuku? Salah besar. Ta-tapi lebih baik kita segera berangkat." jawab Kurisu mantap menerima uluran tangan Kurisu dan Okabe pun menuntunnya menuju mobil.

-:: Misa Ari-nyan - Wedding ::-

"Kuri-chan! Itukah kau?"

"Ah, Sera. Lama tak berjumpa. Selamat atas pernikahanmu ya." Kurisu menoleh pada seorang pengantin yang menghampirinya. Mereka kemudian saling memberikan salam semut.

"Terima kasih. Dan- oh, apakah kau berkenan mengenalkannya padaku?" kata "nya" tertuju pada Okabe yang untuk saat ini sedang dalam mode _gentleman _bukan lagi _mad scientist _yang hobi tertawa sembarangan.

"Persilahkanlah diriku untuk memperkenalkan diri, Nona. Namaku..." Kurisu tersenyum pada Okabe yang dapat beradaptasi dengan keadaan.

"...Hououin Kyou-"

Tep! Okabe merasakan serangan _high heels _runcing pada kakinya.

"AKH! Ma-maksud saya, Okabe Rintarou. Senang bertemu dengan anda." Okabe memperbaiki kata-katanya seraya mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman.

"Ohh, Okabe-san, ya. Saya Kiyoku Sera, seorang perawat yang sudah berteman dengan Kuri-chan sejak lama. Senang bertemu dengan anda juga." Sera menyambut tangan Okabe dengan jabatan.

"Ah, Kuri-chan, aku permisi dulu, ya. Aku harus menyambut tamu yang lain. Kalian silahkan menikmati hidangannya. Jangan lewatkan acara lempar bunganya, ya. Siapa tahu kalian beruntung." ucap si pengantin baru sambil mengedipkan satu matanya.

"O-oke." Kurisu menjawab dengan sedikit kikuk. Setelah agak jauh dari Sera, Kurisu langsung menarik Okabe menjauh dari keramaian pesta.

"Christina! Tadi kau menginjak kakiku. Sakit, tahu!"

"Salahmu sendiri. Berdelusi boleh-boleh saja. Asal jangan sampai membohongi orang."

"Aku 'kan tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Terserah. Aku mau pulang. Aku tidak betah dengan suasana ramai ini."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Okabe memandangi ekspresi wajah Kurisu yang sulit diartikan. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum lembut. Nampaknya ia berhasil menafsirkan ekspresi tersebut.

"Hei, kau iri pada temanmu?"

"H-hah? K-kenapa kau berpikir demikian? Aku tidak iri." tepis Kurisu dengan sifat _tsundere_ khasnya.

"Tapi matamu berkata begitu."

"I-itu..."

"Pernikahan, ya? Semua orang juga menginginkannya. Tidak perlu malu. Itu hal yang wajar."

"Tapi, Okabe..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Tidak pernah ada yang melamarku. Ataupun berkata seperti "aku mau menikahimu" padaku selama ini. Padahal usiaku hampir 30. Sepertinya aku telah ditakdirkan akan jadi perawan tua-"

"Cepat sekali menyerahnya, heh, asisten," potong Okabe dengan gaya _mad scientist_-nya yang entah sejak kapan telah kembali.

"Kenyataannya begitu."

"Oh begitu! Rupanya kau asisten palsu! Kau bukan Makise Kurisu, heh, anggota organisasi?!"

"Bicara apa kau? Jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini!"

"Makise Kurisu yang kukenal tidak mudah putus asa begitu."

"E-eh?" Kata-kata Okabe sukses membuat gadis itu sadar. Lalu ia terdiam sejenak sebelum Okabe kembali membuka suara.

"Orang yang kau cari selalu ada bersamamu. Tapi kau tak menyadarinya atau bahkan pura-pura tak menyadarinya. Entahlah. Fuahahahahaha!" ujar Okabe dengan membelakangi Kurisu yang sekarang sedang tersipu malu.

"YAK! BUKETNYA AKAN KULEMPAR! SIAP ATAU TIDAK... YAAAAAAA!"

Sekian detik setelah mendengar suara itu, Kurisu mendapati sebuket bunga membentur punggung Okabe dan jatuh. Dengan mata berbinar tanpa ekspresi, ia memungutnya. Okabe yang merasakan sesuatu yang mengenai punggungnya pun secara refleks menoleh ke belakang.

"Okabe, kau benar." ucap Kurisu pelan.

"KURI-CHAN! OH! TERNYATA KAU BEGITU BERUNTUNG MALAM INI! AKAN KUTUNGGU PERNIKAHANMU!" teriak Sera dari kejauhan. Riuh tepuk tangan mengelilingi kedua sejoli tersebut. Kurisu yang bingung antara malu dan terkejut pun menarik tangan Okabe menjauh dan mereka memutuskan untuk segera pulang.

Sesaat kemudian mereka sudah duduk di dalam mobil. Kurisu yang masih tersipu malu menundukkan wajahnya. Buket bunga yang ia dapatkan tadi dirangkulnya erat-erat.

"O-Okabe, maafkan aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah mengenal sifatmu."

"Tapi- tetap saja aku-"

"Sudah, jangan dipikirkan." Okabe menaruh tangannya diatas kepala Kurisu lalu mengusapnya lembut dan perlahan. Si gadis ilmuan mendongak menatap kedua bola mata _light brown_ Okabe. Mata itu, mata yang memandangnya penuh kasih, mata yang mampu melunakkan kerasnya dinding hatinya. Tak kuasa menatap Okabe, Kurisu menundukkan kembali wajahnya.

"Hei, Kurisu. Aku sebenarnya ingin bicara banyak hal denganmu. Tapi aku selalu canggung. Dan akhirnya aku malah menjahilimu dan kita bertengkar." terang Okabe mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tawa sementara Kurisu hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Kau tahu, kan? Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tapi aku belum bisa jujur di depan yang lainnya. Jadi, yah, kuharap kau tidak memasukkan kata-kataku ke dalam hati karena aku hanya bercanda. Sejujurnya aku tak ingin kehilangan dirimu. Aku merasa bersalah jika kau marah karena kata-kataku yang memang tidak pernah serius. Aku hanya ingin kau bisa terus bersamaku. Jadi, Kurisu," Tangan kiri Okabe merayap meraih tangan kanan Kurisu dan menggenggamnya. Kurisu yang sedari tadi hanya diam sedikit tersentak karena terkejut.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Kurisu yang masih menunduk sontak membelalakkan matanya yang berkaca-kaca. Air mata mulai menggumpal menunggu untuk dijatuhkan. Kemudian terdengar isakan dan bahu yang berguncang. Okabe panik menyaksikannya.

"Kurisu, kau baik-baik saja? Maaf, aku belum bisa memberimu cincin."

Mendengarnya, Kurisu menggelengkan kepalanya. Okabe mengartikannya bahwa yang dimaksud Kurisu bukan itu.

"Mungkin kau menyukai sesuatu yang lebih mahal lagi?"

"BODOH!" Okabe terkejut melihat wajah Kurisu yang merah dan basah membentaknya.

"Aku tidak menginginkan hal yang berlebihan seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah menginginkannya. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah hal yang sederhana, yaitu memiliki orang yang mencintaiku. Dan kemudian aku menemukanmu. Pria bodoh yang banyak omong dan suka berkhayal. Tapi entah kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tidak mengerti. Aku hanya merasa tidak pernah sendirian sejak kita bertemu. Dan hal-hal tentang garis dunia lain yang kau ceritakan padaku itu cukup membuatku yakin bahwa kita memang ditakdirkan satu sama lain. Dan tiba-tiba cita-citaku yang sederhana sudah kau penuhi. Kau baru saja melamarku. Dan aku-"

Belum juga Kurisu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Okabe menenangkan tangisan perempuan tersebut dengan merengkuhnya.

"-aku mau menikah denganmu, hanya denganmu."

Deras tangisan Kurisu langsung terlepas begitu ia mengakhiri jawabannya. Air mata pun bercucuran bebas di atas jas yang dikenakan Okabe. Membuat bagian bahunya basah kuyup. Dan di saat seperti itu Kurisu tetap saja menggumamkan kalimat "aku tidak menangis, aku tidak menangis," berkali-kali.

"Dasar asisten, aku mencintaimu apa adanya, tahu! Di garis dunia manapun, di waktu apapun, di tempat manapun, aku selalu mencintaimu."

-:: END ::-

Senang sudah menyelesaikan fic ini. :")) Saya punya banyak project fic Steins;Gate lain. Pokoknya yang genrenya family~ yay! Karena saya terlanjur tjintah sama pasangan ini. Jadi saya bikinin keluarga untuk mereka. Yush. Saya akhiri sampai disini dulu. Sampai ketemu di fic berikutnya.


End file.
